


I was made for (loving) you

by IcyTouch



Series: Sky's the limit [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Acrophobia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, But doesn't even notice, Haru is protective af, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Olympic Swim Team, Olympics, Omega Verse, Omegas get discriminated, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexism (kinda?), Team Bonding, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyTouch/pseuds/IcyTouch
Summary: Vamos a la playa! The Japanese Swim Team's special training camp will be held in Spain this year and like everytime, Rin is the only Omega participating. But he's strong and confident, he can fight off the Alphas around him and Haru doesn't have to protect him. He doesn't want to, either.Or does he?





	1. Chapter 1

The annual sports camp would last two months this time, their coach had said at the beginning of the year and everyone was excited to finally find out where they were going to stay for so long. Usually, the camps were held in Australia or America, but one of the staff members had leaked informations about a sports camp in Europe and now the whole team was discussing about where they would be going. Rin leaned against the glass wall behind him, crossed both arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes, obviously annoyed by the chatting people around them.

"Really, what's the reason for getting so worked up about this?", he muttered irritatedly. "It's not like we've never been to Europe before."

Haru couldn't help but agree. He didn't get why their teammates were so excited about this either, maybe it was the fact that the camp would be held over the span of two months? Usually, their special trainings didn't last for more than two or three weeks to make sure none of the Alphas went into rut during a camp, but it would be inevitable this time and Haru felt his stomach churn at the thought of going into mating frenzy around so many people. It was not like he became aggressive like many Alphas his age, but he wasn't the most enjoyable person to be around either once he'd entered his rut and even though he was pretty confident about his self-control, he didn't know if he could keep calm should the other men around him start to fight.

"Good morning boys, glad to see you're all up already."

Their coach entered the room with a clipboard in his hands and immediately, everything went quiet. Haru slowly got up from where he was sitting and slung the belt of his bag over one shoulder, looking back at Rin who followed his example. After a quick roll call, the coach rested both hands on his hips and stared directly at Rin.

"Matsuoka, you know what we talked about before this?"

The redhaired man nodded impatiently and his lips twitched like he was tempted to shoot back a snarky remark, but then, he just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. I swear, it's not gonna happen", he answered with a sigh and Haru threw him a sharp glare.

What were they talking about? Was it about Rin being the only Omega on their team? Why would that be a problem all of a sudden? He was constantly on heat suppressants and his scent had grown so similar to the one of an Alpha over all those years that it was hard to identify him as an Omega at all, even for the most sensitive Alphas.

"Fine then. Get moving boys, the bags can stay with you during the flight. Do you want to know where we're headed?"

All the boys cheered and jumped to their feet, rounding their coach in anticipation and elbowing eachother in the process.

"Spain!", a voice suddenly yelled and a wave of excited screams and laughter took over the whole team. "We're going to fucking Spain! Sun and beach, we're coming!"

Rin and Haru looked at eachother for a moment, then the redhead shrugged, grinned and followed their teammates.

"Well, doesn't sound too bad, does it?"

Haru just stared after him and furrowed his brows before moving to catch up with the Omega.

"Hey, what was that between you and the coach just now?", he asked quietly as they walked down the terminal.

"Nothing you'd need to know about, everything's good", the younger man assured with a sigh. "And don't look at me like that, I have no obligation to tell you _anything."_

Still a little suspicious, Haru scoffed but didn't pressure Rin further about it. It wasn't like he cared much, but as an Alpha, he had a natural protective instinct related to every Omega and he absolutely didn't like the way their trainer had talked to Rin a few moments ago.

 _I hate this camps,_ a voice inside of him growled in irritation. _And I hate flying._

Well, that was partly true. _He_ never minded the flights much, but _Rin_ was frightened to death every single time he had to board a plane and Haru despised all things that made his childhood friend uneasy or even distressed and that was exactly what flying did to Rin.

"Here are your seats, I expect you all to be on your best behaviour. No yelling, no fights, no mocking around and changing places during the flight. Pick someone you get along well with to sit next to, put some goddamn headphones on and leave the others alone. Good? Good."

After his lecture, their coach disappeared down the aisle and everyone began arguing about who would get the window places and who would sit with whom and Haru watched the chaos in mild annoyance before simply nudging Rin towards one row of double seats.

"Choose whichever one you like best, I'll sit next to you."

The redhaired Omega nodded, already slightly paler than just seconds ago, then he sat down by the window. Haru reached out one hand, grabbed Rin's bag and placed it in the luggage rack above their heads along with his own, when suddenly, someone grabbed his wrist. He growled out of instinct and threw a glare over his shoulder, only to find four of their teammates standing around him.

"Hey, Nanase, what about you hand over your regular place for once?", Kobayashi asked with a sultry grin. "You know, some of us are pretty angry about the fact that you're always the one who gets to sit next to Matsuoka."

Gripping Haru's wrist even tighter, the Alpha glanced over at Rin and his eyes darkened noticeably while the redhaired male bared his fangs. One of the reasons why usually nobody cared to bother the only Omega on the team was his behaviour - Rin wasn't weak, he wasn't submissive and he was certainly better at holding his ground than a few of the Alphas. Haru still remembered the year they had been accepted to Japan's national swim team, how everyone had stared at Rin, how they'd tried to mock him and shove him around during the first three days until he'd beaten every single one of them during a race, had broken the arm of an Alpha that had tried to touch him during practice and almost drowned another one who'd been stupid enough to insult his father. From then on, Rin had inofficially reached the status of an Alpha male and was treated like one - except for a few situations, like now. All this excitement and agitation triggered the mass-release of testosterone in every single Alpha here and worst of all: they riled eachother up even more when confined in tight spaces with an Omega nearby.

"Haru..."

The sudden, soft whimper that reached Haru's sensitive ears made him flinch and growl at Kobayashi again, who couldn't take his eyes off of the Omega.

_Goddamn it, you're not exactly helping me if you panic now, Rin..._

"Get your hands off of me", the blackhaired Alpha snarled threateningly and shoved his teammate back, so hard that he crashed into one of the guys standing behind him.

"Oi, stop messing around!", the swimmer growled at Kobayashi now and while they began arguing, Haru quickly slipped past them and sat down next to Rin, who already was a shaking, sweaty mess.

Both of his hands were clutching the armrests tightly as he looked over at the older male who was watching him calmly.

"Did you really think I'd let any of them sit next to you during a flight that lasts fourteen hours?", Haru asked and in his deep blue eyes flickered something like amusement.

Rin shook his head with a weak smile and exhale shakily, throwing a glance out of the window.

"Not really. You're too stubborn for that."

※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※

Haru looked down at his phone for a moment to choose a new playlist from his music player when the weight on his arm suddenly shifted and Rin let out a quiet groan.

"Oh God, I feel so sick...", he whined and buried his face against the Alpha's shoulder in a desperate attempt to calm himself down.

When his restless moving wouldn't cease, Haru finally took pity on him, reached up one hand, placed it on Rin's neck and pushed the tips of his fingers into the sensitive spots there, making the younger man purr out loudly in pleasure.

"Where did you put your medicine?", Haru asked with lowered voice, hoping nobody else would notice Rin's miserable condition.

But the Omega just shook his head and his eyes slid shut while he leaned into the calming touch and began breathing more evenly.

"It's okay, just... keep doing that", he whispered, voice relaxed and cheeks flushed slightly while Haru threw a sharp glance to the side.

Luckily, none of the other Alphas seemed to pay attention to them, they were either on their phones, chatting, reading or sleeping. After all, they'd gotten up at six in the morning and the flight lasted eight hours already, so there were six more to go and it was exhausting for Alphas to be forced to stay still for so long. Looking down at his childhood friend with a sigh, the blackhaired man bit his lips.

"Rin, I can't keep scruffing you for too long and you know it."

"Haruuuu...", the young Omega wailed so loudly that Haru had to press down against his neck even harder, making him shut his mouth immediately.

"No whining, it may feel good right now but you know exactly what will happen if I continue to do this. So tell me where you put your medicine, take some and go to sleep for a while, okay?"

Still sulking, Rin finally lifted his head and brushed a few bangs of sweaty hair out of his face.

"In my bag", he muttered. "The left side pocket."

Haru reached up, grabbed Rin's bag and pulled out the small container of pills as well as a bottle of water, then he settled back down and handed the medicine to the young Omega.

"Here, take one or two and drink something, then rest, okay? I'll wake you up when we're there."

Carefully, he removed his hand from the younger man's neck, making sure not to hurt him while doing so. He and Rin had come to an agreement that scruffing was only acceptable during flights when the Omega's acrophobia got too bad and that Haru was the only one allowed to do it, no matter the circumstands. A warm weight settled against his shoulder once more, then Rin closed his eyes and whispered something along the lines of _Goddamn sport camps_ before drifting off to sleep. The blackhaired Alpha lifted his head, growled at Kobayashi who was giving him a smug grin and pulled his headphones back on. Hopefully, the camp was worth putting Rin through all this.

※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※

"Hey, are you still sleeping?"

Haru gently nudged Rin's cheek until the Omega finally blinked and opened his eyes, staring at his teammate for a moment.

"Where... are we there yet?", he asked sleepily, sat up straight and rubbed his forehead.

A hand was reached out towards him and he grabbed it, letting himself get pulled up by the Alpha.

"Yeah, we are, everyone's mood is varying from zero to one hundred and it's hotter than hell outside. I've decided to let you sleep until the plane has landed, now come on, the coach is waiting for us."

Haru's voice was unchanging like always, but when he saw Rin stumble slightly as he tried to take a few steps forward, he sighed, dragged the Omega's arm over his shoulders and helped him get down the terminal.

"Sorry for causing you so much trouble again", the younger man muttered with rough voice, still kind of drowsy as they stepped out of the airport hall, but Haru just shook his head and sighed.

"Shut up already, will you?"

A wave of stuffed, hot air hit them both along with the blazing sunshine that was flooding the plaza where the rest of their team was already waiting, causing them to close their eyes for a moment so they could adjust to the light.

"Ah, there you are. Good to go again, Matsuoka?", their trainer bellowed with a grin and Rin forced a tired smile onto his lips.

"Yeah, I guess. Just gotta sleep through the jetlag."

A few of their teammates agreed with soft, tired purrs, some of them looked just as tired as Rin and a few were even dozing off already. No wonder, it was nine o'clock in the evening in Japan while here in Spain, it was barely twelve in the morning.

"Now get into the bus and I don't want to see any of you causing a ruckus", the coach advised and watched as the young men followed obediently.

The ride to the camp took longer than expected and Haru soon noticed that Rin was falling asleep, head leaned against the window and lips parted slightly. Their trainer shouldn't have been worried - everyone was far too exhausted to keep a normal conversation going, let alone pick a fight or anything close to that. Jetlag wasn't something that affected them for long: after a few hours of outside activity, they usually adjusted pretty quickly, but during the time it lasted, the whole team felt miserable.

"Hey, coach, where's the camp? Are we there soon?", one of the younger Alphas asked sleepily, hair ruffled and eyes half-lidded.

The trainer turned around to face him and smiled reassuringly after throwing a quick glance at his phone.

"Just a little while more, the camp is set a few kilometers away from the city so we won't bother anyone. And besides that, we gotta take care of our team's gem."

His eyes wandered over to Rin who was sleeping soundly next to Haru, who furrowed his brows slightly.

"Rin? Why?", he muttered, readjusting his hold on the bag in his lap.

Their coach frowned and rubbed his neck as he continued to eye the two young men.

"Japan is the only country worldwide where male Omegas exist. It's because the birth rate dropped so low a few years ago like you surely remember and literally every male born in that time was an Omega - nature probably wanted to keep our culture alive", he explained quietly so he wouldn't wake up the ones that were sleeping. "But here in Europe, there has never been any need for male Omegas since the population is rising steadily. Keep a good eye on him, Nanase, will you? People here might find a male Omega _too_ fascinating."

Nodding with determination, Haru grabbed the bag even tighter until his knuckles stood out white. He knew that there would rarely be a situation where he'd need to protect Rin since the younger man was pretty capable of handling things on his own, but if some foreigners caught him off guard...

"He smells like us, anyway", one of their teammates suddenly grumbled. "No Alpha would ever be horny enough to find _that_ scent appealing, not even during a rut."

Haru just wanted to tell him to shut his mouth and stop making fun of Rin, when he remembered that it was actually a good thing. If even the guys on their own team, who _knew_ that he was an Omega, said that he didn't smell like one, then the people here wouldn't be any different.

 _What he said is still not true,_ a low growl echoed through his blank mind. _Rin's scent is... nice. Familiar. Calms me down when I'm angry. I like it._

He agreed silently. Rin was something special and there was nothing about him that wasn't annoyingly perfect, from his cheeky grin to his way of swimming, Haru couldn't help but like him in a strange, twisted way. There was just no way to _not_ like Rin when he threw his arm around Haru's shoulders, laughed his incredibly contagious laugh and looked at him with those shining, crimson red eyes.

_A draw again, but next time, I'll win!_

"Earth to Nanase, the coach told you to stop daydreaming and wake Matsuoka up instead!", Shimizu mocked as he walked past them with a smile.

He was one of the few Alphas that had actually respected Rin from the beginning and he and Haru got along surprisingly well since Shimizu was good at telling people's thoughts just from looking at them. Once, Rin had called him _"Haru's replacement for Makoto"_ as a joke, earning himself a sprained wrist and days of cold, uncaring glares from his Alpha friend.

 _Nobody can replace Makoto,_ was Haru's only apology when he'd finally started talking to Rin again. _Just like nobody could replace you, you nuisance._

After hearing that, Rin had stared at him for a moment before laughing and reaching out his hand.

_Peace?_

"You're doing it again, Haru~", Shimizu giggled and lightly touched the other Alpha's shoulder. "Come on and wake Matsuoka up, we're here."

Shaking his head to get rid of the annoying thoughts, Haru reached over and gripped Rin's upper arm.

"Really, how can you just fall asleep everytime we go somewhere?", he muttered in irritation. "It's not _that_ late back in Japan..."

Suddenly, red eyes snapped open and stared at him from the side.

"Hmm? Oh, Haru. Are we there already?", the redhaired man asked with a yawn and stretched his arms before looking out of the window. "Looks pretty neat."

The camp consisted of a dozen log cabins that were set up in a perfectly round circle, all facing a large fireplace and it reminded Haru of the trip to Canada he, Rin, Makoto, Rei, Sosuke and Nagisa had taken last year. They'd spent hours in the wild, doing scavenger hunts, swimming in the calm forest lakes, climbing in the near mountains and having fun by the bonfire at night. Sadly, he and Rin never had much time in between their various races, events and individual training sessions.

"Yeah, it's nice here", he muttered as they stepped out of the bus.

Rin looked at him with a soft smile and nudged his arm.

"You're thinking of Canada too, hm?"

Feeling caught out, Haru turned his head away and sighed while grabbing his bag tighter.

"Anyway, let's go. If we don't hurry, we'll end up in different cabins and I bet you don't want that", he simply stated.

Rin groaned and followed him towards their trainer who was already starting to split them up in pairs of two or three.

"Come on Haru, can't you show a little nostalgia or something for _once?"_

"Quiet Matsuoka, or you'll be the one sleeping out in the forest alone!", the coach suddenly bellowed and Rin pressed his lips together.

"I'm still waiting for you to show emotions one day", he hissed at Haru when their trainer turned away to continue with reading out the pairings.

The blackhaired Alpha just rolled his eyes and elbowed Rin lightly, just enough to make him shut up.

"... and those two left are Kobayashi and Matsuoka. You two better get along and the only sound I want to hear at night is your snoring, have I made myself clear?"

Jolting out of his trance, Rin stared at the coach with narrowed eyes.

"What? I'm in a cabin with that fucker? No way!", he complained irritatedly. "Coach, you gotta change that!"

The tall man stared down at him with a stern expression, waving the clipboard at his face.

"Matsuoka, I have _planned_ this and you seem to forget that our team doesn't consist of Nanase alone. You've got to work with everyone else too, alright?"

Haru felt Rin tense up next to him and a quiet growl slipped from his throat, showing that he was ready to take the Omega's side.

"I can work with everyone, but don't pair me up with Kobayashi!", the redhaired man snapped. "He's an idiot and besides, he's the only one that's still making fun of me for not being an Alpha!"

Their coach sighed and rubbed his face with one hand, glaring sharply at Rin.

"Well, then that's the chance for you to make up with him. And I don't want to hear another complaint or I'll make you sleep outside for real."

Rin scoffed, lifted his bag up and bared his fangs in such an offensive manner that their coach gritted his teeth.

"I'd rather sleep outside than next to Kobayashi!", the young Omega yelled at him before turning around to look at Haru with pleading eyes.

The Alpha felt himself break into a cold sweat, his thoughts were racing. Should he say something? His instincts as an Alpha screamed _Yes_ with all their might because Rin was an Omega and he was asking for his help, but his rationality was shaking its head violently. What if their coach decided it was better for them to not interact for a while again like he'd done before? They'd had to spend three weeks without getting to see eachother once, but against their coach's belief, their bond had only strenghtened over this time. Nonetheless, Haru didn't want to spend _two months_ without Rin, knowing that he was with Kobayashi, but he couldn't let his friend down like that either.

"Coach, can I talk to you for a moment?", he requested calmly, grabbing the man's arm and dragging him along without even waiting for an answer.

As soon as they were out of earshot, their trainer sighed and began:

"Nanase, I know what you're going to ask now and I-"

"Kobayashi is always staring at Rin during practice and when he's near to his rut, he starts hitting on him. One time, he even tried to kiss him in the locker room. If you let him sleep in a cabin with Rin now, he'll see it as an opportunity to go further and _I don't want that",_ Haru interrupted him, still surprisingly calm.

The coach furrowed his brows and lifted one hand to run it through his short, dark hair.

"That's some wild accusations, Nanase. Are you _that_ desperate to be alone with Matsuoka?"

Haru's ocean blue eyes flashed with fury as he threw a glare over his shoulder to look at Rin, who was shifting nervously while waiting for them.

"Well, at least _I_ don't want to be near him because of mating or anything, I just like to know that he's safe. Rin is strong and I know that, but Kobayashi is an Alpha after all."

Again, their trainer thought for a moment, still not sure what to think of the situation. Then, he shook his head with a sigh.

"Okay, let's make a deal", he offered. "At the first sign of Matsuoka being uneasy or acting strange around Kobayashi, you can swap places with him. How does that sound?"

The Alpha lowered his head, then he nodded cautiously. He still didn't like the idea of Kobayashi being so close to Rin, but there was no other way to make a room swap possible.

"Fine", he agreed, voice barely audible. "That's fine, I guess."

The coach nodded contently and turned around, clapping his hands.

"Good. Matsuoka, get moving, you're staying with Kobayashi. Now, you all have the rest of the day off and I want you to be fit tomorrow. Lots of movement, water and rest tonight should do the trick."

Rin stared at Haru in horror, but the blackhaired male couldn't do anything beside shrugging helplessly. What did the Omega expect? Full privileges?

"If he touches you or anything, try to call someone", he wispered as they parted ways and Rin growled in response, holding his head up instinctively to protect his neck from being grabbed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine", he shot back, but from his tensed voice, Haru could hear a hint of unsureness. "See you later, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I know that I gotta continue _Little Hollywood_ too, but I'm back to school, have little time left for writing and so many ideas for Omegaverse!RinHaru so plz bear with me on this (๑• ω •๑) I hope those reading this have a wonderful morning/day/evening/night and thank you very much as always! (*≧▽≦)  
>  Lots of love to all of you  
> xoxo
> 
> Icy-kun  
> (◕‿◕✿)


	2. Chapter 2

Shimizu smiled when Haru entered the cabin they'd be sharing from now on.

"Hey Nanase, nice to be paired up with you. Got any preferences? Which room do you want?"

But the blackhaired Alpha just shook his head and put his bag down.

"I don't care, you can just go put your stuff away in one, I'll take the other", he answered quietly, already reaching out one hand towards the hem of his shirt.

After the long flight and bus ride, he figured that he deserved a bath. Shimizu chuckled behind him, knowing well where his teammate was headed.

"Got it. Enjoy your bath then, I'll unpack our bags and then go for a jog afterwards. You wanna join me?", he asked with a smile.

Haru thought for a moment, then he nodded and stripped off his shirt, dropping it to the floor in the hallway.

"Okay. Catch you later."

Shutting the bathroom door behind himself, he turned up the hot water and got rid of his remaining clothes while the tub was filling. A jog didn't sound bad, he needed to loosen his muscles a little after sitting around for almost fifteen hours. Suddenly, a muffled melody began to play and he looked down at his jeans: beneath the fabric, something was glowing brightly.

_Who would be calling me? Makoto is probably out working his part-time job or asleep, Rin could just come over and nobody else ever calls me. Well, Nagisa does, but I doubt that it's him._

The easiest solution to find out would be to just check the display or pick up the phone, but instead, Haru stepped into the bathtub and leaned back, pondering the mysterious phone call. The ringing went on, and on, and on...

"Pretty persistent, huh?", he finally muttered, leaned over the edge of the tub and grabbed his jeans to get out the phone.

_Makoto?_

Haru accepted the call and lifted the mobile to his ear while sinking back down into the hot water, closing his eyes and purring quietly.

"Good evening, Haru", Makoto's gentle voice greeted him and immediately, the Alpha's purring grew even louder.

"It's noon here in Spain. Why did you call?"

Hearing his best friend talk was soothing him to the core, almost like someone had injected a strong sedative straight to his every muscle.

"Oh, yeah, am I bothering you? Are you having lunch right now?", the Beta asked worriedly. "I can call later, that's no pro-"

"Makoto", Haru cut him off gently. "It's _fine,_ we just got here and I can talk. Now, why did you call?"

Makoto exhaled in relief and the blackhaired man couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips at the thought of his best friend back in Tokyo.

"Uh, well... Did you check your bag before you left?"

There was a strange rustling in the background and Haru's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I did. Why?"

"Hm... Did Kisumi prescribe you another kind of suppressants for your trip that you took with you? Because all of your usual ones are still here", a sheepish voice answered and Haru almost jumped.

"Damn it", he muttered under his breath. "I completely forgot..."

He'd tried to remember, he'd really tried, but like Makoto said, he just was a scatterbrain sometimes.

"Haru, does that mean you don't have anything with you?", the young Beta asked, alarmed. "You gotta tell your coach, what if the jetlag pushes you into rut again like that one time in Brazil?"

Growling quietly, the Alpha grabbed his phone tighter and stared at the rippling surface of the water around him.

"Telling someone won't get me anywhere. Kisumi is the only one who knows the exact chemical composition of my suppressants and even if I allowed him to transfer the data to a doctor around here, it would take too long to get the right kind."

Makoto seemed pretty agitated from how his voice sounded as he continued to lecture Haru about how he always forgot important things, but suddenly, he went quiet for a moment and the blackhaired male perked up at his next words.

"Doesn't Rin's and yours match?"

Furrowing his brows, Haru knocked his head back against the edge of the tub and glared at the ceiling.

"What?"

"Your suppressants", Makoto repeated patiently. "Kisumi said despite your different second genders, your suppressants match in almost every way. Can't you ask Rin for a few of his?"

Twisting and turning the thought in his mind, Haru bit his lips. True, the amounts of different hormones were almost the same in his and Rin's suppressants, but even a slight variation could mess with his body in a negative way.

"I'll try", he finally agreed and ended the call without another word.

The water suddenly felt lukewarm against his skin, his own body seemed to radiate much more heat.

 _It's just the surprise from a few moments ago, no need to go crazy about it now...,_ Haru tried to calm himself down, but when he got out of the tub, he noticed that his wrists were shaking slightly.

"Haru, I'm leaving now! You still in for the run?", Shimizu called from the other side of the door

He opened it, but stepped back the second his eyes met Haru's, shoulders tensing instinctively as he watched every movement of the older man with caution.

"Jetlag-triggered? Don't worry, your body is just a little overstimulated right now, let's go outside for a while and then you'll be okay again."

Nodding, Haru followed him into the living area and found his tracksuit resting over the back of the couch. Shimizu must had put it out for him. Quickly pulling it on and stepping onto the small, wooden veranda, the young Alpha took a deep breath. He was bursting with energy and the spark seemed to take over on Shimizu too, making them growl and snap at eachother playfully as they began running at a light speed. The sun was still flooding everything with heat and not even a soft breeze was blowing, sweat dripped down Haru's forehead and neck, soaked his hair and shirt. Still, he even increased his speed over time as they'd already passed the one-hour mark. Running made his head so beautifully quiet and empty.

※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※

It was already getting darker when the two Alphas finally returned to the camp with heaving chests, drenched clothes and ragged breathing. As they passed a few of their teammates who were lazing around in front of a cabin, two bottles of gatorade were thrown their way and if they had slower reflexes, they'd both been hit straight in the face.

"Hey, you were gone for almost four hours, we just wanted to start looking for you", one of the older guys scolded with a grin and watched as Haru downed his bottle in one go.

"Yeah, we should've told you", Shimizu replied and took a swig from his drink. "Sorry for making you worry about us."

Before anyone could answer, their coach suddenly stepped up and grinned when he saw the state Haru and Shimizu were in, then he turned to frown at the other men.

"Why don't you all take those two as an example? Instead of laying around here and sleeping, they're actively fighting jetlag and training for our next-day activities at the same time. Lazy idiots, at least go run around the camp a few times! _Now!",_ he barked irritatedly.

Rising to their feet with growls and moans, the other Alphas trotted off and Shimizu reached up one hand to untie his long hair, brushing both hands through it to straighten it out.

"That was quite some time today", he chuckled with a sideglance at Haru. "Maybe we should send you to the races during the first day of your rut? You ran faster and more enduring than ever."

The coach rested his hand on the blackhaired Alpha's shoulder, squeezing it firmly.

"You're already there, Nanase? Take some suppressants tonight, the others could be pushed by it and I don't want you all waking up with nothing on your mind but sex. Now go shower you two, dinner will be brought to you in twenty minutes."

Nodding obediently, the two began walking over the small plaza towards their cabin and Shimizu unlocked the door.

"Just enough time for a quick shower. I wonder what's for dinner? I'm starving."

Haru tilted his head in agreement and both Alphas smiled at eachother for a moment. It was strange and unusual, but Shimizu almost had the same effect on Haru as Makoto, but weaker and less often. Still, the younger man was nice to be around.

"You can go first", the blackhaired male offered as he took off his shoes and put them to the side of the hallway.

Shimizu looked at him with an astonished expression, then he began to laugh and pushed his forehead against Haru's shoulder in a teasing manner.

"Good one, Haru. You'd never let someone shower first, I know you _that_ well. Just go, I'll clean up later."

But the older man just shook his head and glanced back at the front door like he could see straight through it.

"No, I mean it. Take your shower", he muttered.

Frowning worriedly, Shimizu clicked his tounge and looked at his teammate like he'd just told him that they'd fly to Mars tomorrow.

"Are you sure you're not sick? Because it sure sounds like it. Haruka Nanase is not the first one to rush to the shower? That's odd."

Suddenly, Haru growled threateningly, ocean blue eyes half-lidded and lips pulled back to show his fangs.

"Just _go."_

Not wanting to pick a fight, Shimizu lifted both hands in surrender and took a step back.

"Okay, okay, calm down, I'll go", he sighed before turning around and leaving the other Alpha standing there with his own heartbeat thundering in his ears.

※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※

Haru was already drifting off to sleep when the door to his room opened and a dark shadow slipped inside, so quietly and smooth that it was hard to tell it apart from the darkness. The Alpha sat up in his bed and threw the thin covers off of himself so he could get to his feet and check if he'd been dreaming or if there really _was_ someone in his room, when a warm body crashed against him, threw him back down and made them both roll over until Haru was on top of the person. Arms wrapped around the blackhaired Alpha and held onto him, a soft purr reached his ears.

"Haru, I can't sleep", Rin whined, burying his face in the crook of Haru's neck. "His scent is _everywhere_ and nothing smells familiar and I'm so tired..."

Exhaling slowly, the older male settled down half on top, half next to his friend, running both hands through crimson hair and smoothing it out.

"You're going to be in trouble for coming here", Haru whispered before he carefully tied the ruby red strands into a ponytail so they wouldn't be tangled in the morning. "If the coach finds out or Kobayashi notices..."

Rin breathed against his bare skin, so calming and enticing at the same time that the Alpha felt like he'd go mad if the younger man continued with it.

"But... please, let me sleep here, Haru!", the Omega whined desperately. "I won't bother you, I promise, but _please,_ let me stay with you!"

He sounded like a child that was getting banned from its parents' bed and Haru almost wanted to give in as he stared down into those crimson eyes that were shining so pleadingly, but then, he felt a hot throb in his abdomen and suddenly, he remembered the amount of trouble he was already in.

"No, Rin, you can't sleep here", he muttered, quickly switching on the lights and getting out of bed. "It's... the first day of my rut and I forgot my suppressants at home in Tokyo. You know I wouldn't want to, but what if I can't control myself with you so close to me? It's not worth taking the risk, really."

Clutching the bedsheets beneath him, Rin whined quietly and watched as his friend started to pace nervously.

"But... Haru! You can't send me away now, I'm begging you!"

 _Stop it, stop it, please_ _**stop...**_

He didn't want Rin to talk in this tone, it made his head spin and white fog started to cloud his vision. He'd never been so close to an Omega during the start of his rut and his pulse skyrocketed. Pictures came to his mind, pictures he would hit himself in the face for if he was thinking rationally, but right now, he just felt his mouth water and his lips twitched. Rin would look so beautiful. So beautiful, caught underneath him with flushed cheeks and hair splayed out on the white sheets like waves of a bloody ocean, eyes hazed and purring in pleasure...

"Leave. _Now",_ Haru gasped breathlessly. "You can take one of my shirts with you so you'll feel better, but _leave!"_

Staring at him with a slightly overwhelmed expression, Rin swallowed thickly and backed off, lowering his head.

"Haru..."

"Go!"

The growl chased him out of the room and the Alpha listened closely until his steps had faded away, then he slumped back down onto his bed and buried his face in one of the pillows. Rin's faint scent stuck to it like a thin coating, but to Haru, it smelled like the Omega had been sleeping here for days. Groaning, he pushed his hips against the bed, his own blood was burning him inside out. It had costed him all of his willpower to send Rin away, but it had been the right thing to do. He would never forgive himself if he'd do something to the young Omega. Still, Rin's scent was practically present everywhere in the room now and Haru couldn't help but rub his face against the blanket the Omega had been laying on. Arousal was curling in the pit of his stomach, sinking lower and filling his whole abdomen with heat and tension while he shoved one hand down his pants and palmed his hardening dick through his shorts. The pleasure that was rushing up his spine at the simple touch felt unbearable and the sweet scent that was still drenching his bedsheets made his head spin with arousal.

"Rin...", he groaned weakly, fingers closing around his shaft and gripping the base of it while pre-cum slicked his palm.

His vision blurred, he was breathing heavily, images were popping up in his mind.

_Rin, looking up at him with his beautiful, crimson eyes while they moved in a steady rhythm together, he could almost feel the heat and slickness that surrounded his cock, saw the lips of his Omega move..._

He came with a gasp at the imagination of Rin moaning his name, shuddering and trembling and still painfully hard. If he didn't take some suppressants soon, he wouldn't be able to get out of bed at all tomorrow, but there was no way he could face or even ask Rin for a few of his own in his current state. So he went through the bag on the nightstand to find his phone and dialed the number of the only person he knew would understand.

"Haru?

"Makoto, there's something wrong with me. Terribly wrong."

※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※

"Hey, breakfast's here if you're hungry!", Shimizu called from the other side of the door, knocking for the third time already. "If you're still sleeping, you better wake up before the coach comes to drag you out of there himself!"

No answer. Haru was either ignoring him or he really _was_ asleep. Sure, they'd run for quite a while yesterday, but they all were used to far worse training sessions, there was no reason why Haru would sleep in so late. Suddenly, the door behind him opened and the Alpha stepped outside, wearing nothing but his tight-fitting jammer and drying off his hair with a towel.

"I was in the shower", he stated dryly before walking straight past his teammate and entering his room. "Tell the coach I won't be attending training today and that I don't care what he says."

Shimizu stared at him in surprise, then he finally broke out of his trance and followed Haru.

"In the _shower?_ I've been calling you for almost _one and a half hour_ now!", he blurted out. "What the hell, Haru? I know you like water, but hour-long showers?"

The blackhaired Alpha spun around and snarled at him with bared fangs and flashing eyes, causing Shimizu to jump back and lower his head defensively. It was rare for Haru to lose his temper, but when he did, everybody knew to keep their distance.

"Just _leave me alone,_ goddamnit! I don't want to see any of you today!"

The door was slammed shut in front of Shimizu's face and he swallowed, lifting one hand to knock again, but then, he decided to leave it be.

"The coach told him to take his suppressants, didn't he?", he muttered as he stepped out of the log cabin and blinked into the bright morning sun.

Some of their teammates were already jogging around the plaza in small groups, chatting and laughing, the sweat coating their skin was fresh and light. Rin stayed back from his clique for a moment to run over to Shimizu, hands resting on his hips and lips parted slightly.

"Hey, where's Haru? Is he okay?", he asked, worry tinted his usually so cheerful voice. "He was behaving so fucking strange yesterday..."

The tall Alpha frowned and ran one hand through his dark blue hair, looking back at the door behind him.

"Actually, maybe you could go in there and talk to him? He literally _screamed_ at me to leave him alone and then he locked himself up in his room. Please, Rin?"

The Omega's breath hitched in his throat, he stormed past Shimizu and into the cabin faster than the Alpha could think. Finally reaching the door of Haru's room, he threw himself against it with his whole weight, pressing his forehead to the cool wood.

"Haru, it's me! Are you sick? Talk to me, will you? Open the door, let me in!"

Waiting impatiently for his friend to answer, he slammed both fists against the wall, cursing under his breath. But then, the lock clicked and Rin almost stumbled forward from how fast the door opened now, managed to keep himself upright and stared at Haru's tensed face.

"I know I shouldn't be here", the Omega muttered sheepishly, rubbing his neck, "but Shimizu said you yelled at him and you _never_ yell and I was worried about you and-"

"You need to get me some of your suppressants", Haru interrupted him quickly. "Now. I know you need them yourself when your heat comes up, but until then, Kisumi will send some of mine over here, Makoto has already talked to him."

Lifting one brow, the redhaired male leaned against the wall behind him and all blood seemed to be drained from his face.

"My suppressants? But I'm an Omega and you're an Alpha, it won't work, they're not designed for-"

Again, he broke off, but this time because the older man gripped his arms until he gritted his teeth to stifle a pained mewl.

"Rin, I don't _care._ I need something to calm down, right now. And besides, our suppressants are so similar that there won't be a big difference", Haru stated with quiet voice, his fingers dug into Rin's flesh even harder like he tried to hold onto him and push him away at the same time.

The young Omega freed himself from the blackhaired male's grip and turned to the side, biting his lips.

"I... I can't, Haru, I'd love to help you, but..."

His voice faded into a quiet whimper and he buried his face in both hands, making the Alpha jolt and rush forward, pulling his wrists down and stroking his cheeks with feverish movements.

"Don't, please don't, I didn't mean to, oh God, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Rin tried to calm his breathing, but for a few seconds, it felt like he wasn't getting enough air at all and Haru pushed him down onto the bed with a quick _"Stay here"_ before leaving the room to get something to drink for the young Omega. When he returned and handed the glass of water to Rin, his friend chugged it down and exhaled in relief.

"Thanks. I have no idea what's gotten into me just now, I... don't know what to do. Our suppressants may be similar enough for you to take mine, but here's the problem: I don't have them with me", he muttered awkwardly, turning the glass back and forth in his hands. "I actually... don't have to take them at all, that's why."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun with this it can't be healthy I'm sorry Momma this isn't what you wanted for me ɾ⚈_⚈ɹ
> 
> Anyway, I hope those reading enjoy it and have a lovely (you name it, what's the current time in your country?). As usual, cookies and cake for everyone and  
> lots of luvvv (๑• 3 •๑)   
> xoxo
> 
> Icy-kun  
> (◕‿◕✿)


	3. Chapter 3

Haru straightened his back, hands grasping the fabric of his shirt to keep them from shaking, and stared at Rin while his eyes narrowed down to thin slits.

"I don't get it", he answered quietly, still trying to process what the Omega had just said. "You... don't have to take your suppressants? Why?"

Rin obviously didn't know where to look, his gaze was wandering restlessly and he shifted without cease.

"Kisumi has no idea either", he tried to evade Haru's question. "He says it's a rare condition but nothing to worry about."

Suddenly, the blackhaired Alpha was standing right in front of him with a stern glare, muscles flexing beneath his smooth, fair skin.

"What condition? Are you sick or something? What did Kisumi say?"

Rin got to his feet and growled lowly while tilting his head back.

"I haven't been in heat _for years,_ okay? The last one I've ever had was in Australia, a few days after my sixteenth birthday and it only lasted a couple _hours,_ since then I've never experienced anything like it. Kisumi said I didn't have to worry so I never did, he just prepared me some suppressants for the case that I go back into heat one day. I rarely take them along", he responded through gritted teeth, trying not to get too irritated at Haru's behaviour.

The Alpha stared at him for a moment, then he grabbed his arm and started dragging him out of the room.

"Rut or not, we're going to see someone. Today, _this instant."_

※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※

"Please wait here, the test results should be here in ten or fifteen minutes", the young nurse chirped with a smile, gesturing towards a waiting area down the hallway.

Rin was clinging to Haru exhaustedly, his face was pale and he trembled even though the older man had given him his own jacket in addition to the one he'd been wearing already.

"Haru, I'm cold and I want to go back", he whined softly, resting his head against the Alpha's shoulder. "This here is bullshit, all it does is making _you_ flip and making _me_ tired."

Maybe that was right, but the blackhaired male had no intention to leave here before he didn't know what was truly wrong with Rin. The doctor had just frowned occasionally during the tests, scribbled something down on his clipboard and talked to the nurses who had taken various blood samples from Rin, trying to be as gentle as possible with the needles. Still, one of them had to give Haru a light sedative so he would calm down a little since the rut triggered even more protective instincts over his childhood friend in him.

"It's okay, just a little while longer", he whispered into the Omega's ear, wrapping both arms around him to warm him up. "Do you want me to get you something? A drink? Or some food?"

Rin shook his head and clung onto Haru even tighter.

"No. But... I want to sleep."

Sighing, the Alpha began to stroke his hair and hummed quietly, burying his face in the younger man's neck.

"Later", he promised with a quick purr.

Either the sedative was working against his rut too or it was Rin's state that distracted him so much, but all he felt right now was worry, there was no place for any kind of want or need. For a while, they just stayed like this, wrapped up in eachother as close as possible, then a sudden voice broke them apart.

"E-Excuse me, but your results are back and the doctor would like to talk to you both now", the young nurse stuttered embarrassedly. "Just go to his office down the hallway, he's already waiting for you."

Slowly letting go of Rin, the blackhaired Alpha lifted his head and nodded at her before guiding the younger man down to the indicated room. A man was sitting by the desk in the middle, studying some papers as they entered.

"Please, have a seat", he muttered, putting down the file and smiling warmly. "Now, I'd like to share the results with you. They show massive hormonal fluctuations which are probably the reason for the absence of your heats - you produce way more testosterone than any regular male Omega, I've contacted a few good Japanese colleagues of mine on that matter."

Haru, who was standing behind Rin with crossed arms, clicked his tounge and rested one hand on the Omega's shoulder.

"What's the reason for that?"

The doctor shuffled through the papers again and readjusted his glasses, then he looked up at Haru.

"Well, since he's an Olympic athlete, he lacks the contact with other Omegas and is constantly surrounded by Alphas. As a defense mechanism, his body starts to produce more testosterone to keep up with the dominant people around him", he explained calmly before shifting his attention back to Rin. "Do you happen to be mated to a Beta or Alpha already?"

His eyes flickered over to Haru for a second, then he averted his gaze again. Rin shook his head lightly, staring at the files on the desk.

"No, I'm not, have never been and don't intend to be in the future", he answered before lifting his head and resting it against Haru's warm body behind him.

The doctor nodded thoughtfully and wrote something down, then he folded his hands and looked straight at Rin.

"I see. And that exactly is the problem, Sir - as an Omega, you should take the role of a submissive partner for an Alpha, not the one of an ambitious athlete. You're defying a dominant mate and that tricks your body into believing that your second gender has changed - into a Beta, to be exact. Betas don't experience heat cycles: just like you right now, and that's something we need to change because you _aren't_ a Beta and your body needs the monthly heat cycle to stay healthy."

Listening with furrowed brows, Haru leaned over Rin's shoulder and bared his fangs just enough to make them show.

"But Rin said he hasn't been in heat for almost seven or eight years now and he's perfectly fine", he growled irritatedly. "How's that possible?"

A sheet of paper was pushed towards him and he eyed it quickly - almost all bars of the graph were coloured red.

"Those are his hormone levels, there's a distinctive lack of nearly every hormone usually related to an Omega. His body is working against his mind and that's dangerous", the doctor explained patiently. "There will be physical problems like fragility of bones, muscle and joint pain, sleeping disorders and a heightened risk of cardiac infarction."

With a sigh, Rin looked up at Haru and nudged his hand lightly when he felt the grip on his shoulder tighten and starting to become painful.

"Relax, I've been okay until now", he answered the unasked question and the Alpha loosened his grip again.

"And what kind of treatment do you suggest?", Haru asked quietly while gently massaging Rin's neck just enough to make the Omega relax and purr in delight.

Muttering something inaudible, the doctor turned around in his seat and grabbed a sheet of paper from the table behind him.

"You see, heats are provoked by special hormones, but those hormones are too low in Rin's body. They are usually released in situations where Omegas bond with their mates or are forced into their natural, submissive state. The best way to trigger those hormones is through mating because only then, they're released in larger amounts which is highly recommendable in situations like this", he responded with a small frown. "It doesn't even have to be a bonded mating, a platonic one would lead to an increased hormone level too if continued daily over a couple weeks."

Haru's stomach churned and he felt the anger seeth just millimeter beneath his skin at the thought of Rin being pushed down by some faceless Alpha and immediately, he shook his head, hand clawing the redhaired man's shoulder again.

"No. No, I'm not letting someone touch you, never. Not if you don't even want it. There has to be another way."

But the doctor just shrugged before taking off his glasses and putting them aside.

"Well, I'm very sorry, but there isn't. The best way to solve this would be by contacting a close, understanding Alpha friend who's not mated to someone yet."

Rin, who had been silently dozing off during the whole conversation, lifted his head slightly and tilted it to the side.

"Sosuke would come here as soon as possible if I asked him", he muttered sleepily, probably not even aware of what they were talking about.

※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※

"Hey, you're back!"

Shimizu jumped to his feet and rounded the couch where he'd been sitting to help Haru who was struggling to keep Rin upright. Gently draping the left arm of the Omega around his shoulders, the bluehaired man looked over at Haru with worried eyes.

"What's wrong? Did you find out something? God, you both look absolutely _terrible!"_

The Alpha didn't answer, he just reached out his free hand and opened the door to his room so they could get Rin inside.

"Nothing important. Can you move over to Kobayashi for the night? I'm still not sure if my rut is over yet but as long as Rin's here, I don't want you near him", he muttered, turning around to face his teammate. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Shimizu nodded in agreement, smiling at Rin who curled up on Haru's bed and closed his eyes.

"Hey, that's fine by me. Take care, you two!"

He left the room without hesitation and Haru closed the door behind him a little too forcefully. Imagining Rin with some Alpha was bad. Imagining him with Yamazaki was _horror._

"What are you so angry about?", the younger man suddenly muttered, sitting up on the bed and brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. "I don't like your scent like that."

Haru's ocean blue eyes fixated on the Omega's face before wandering down to his neck and shoulder that were partially exposed. To think that there would be a permantent mark someday made him sick with disgust and rage and before he could even think about holding back, he'd already leaned over Rin with flashing fangs.

"You're not going to call Yamazaki", he whispered dangerously low. "Not him, okay? You're not going to call _anyone."_

His voice sounded different, he even noticed it himself, but he couldn't help it. All rationality had left his mind, he couldn't think straight anymore and the only thought reverberating in his head right now was _Nobody can have you._ Rin leaned up, smoothing his thumb over the high cheekbones of his childhood friend and pressed his face into Haru's neck.

"Stop being angry", he sighed and felt hands running through his hair. "I have no fucking idea what you're talking about and I'm tired."

But instead of pulling away, he shifted even closer to the Alpha and made Haru tense up.

"Rin, I don't think this is a good idea. Lay down and sleep, I'll-"

A soft purr interrupted him and then, he was pulled down onto the bed along with the young Omega.

"No. You stay here", the redhaired male demanded contently and buried his face against Haru's chest. "I don't want to sleep alone again."

The blackhaired man shifted nervously, trying to keep Rin as far away from himself as possible, but that didn't seem to be an option. The Omega was touchy - had always been, if Haru remembered correctly - and especially when tired, scared or happy. The minutes that passed felt like hours and suddenly, Rin blinked, looking up at the Alpha with clouded eyes.

"Haru...", he breathed softly. "You smell different than usual. Better. I don't know what..."

His voice broke off when he felt hands on his hips, turning him over so he was laying on his back.

"I'm still in rut, did you forget already?", Haru growled next to his ear before pushing up Rin's shirt and grabbing his belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting more and more OOC I noticed, so sorry for that (⊙﹏☉) And apologies for all the medical stuff, it's just so fucking interesting to explore all possibilites of the Omegaverse, I can't get enough of it (つಠ益ಠ)つ  
> LOTS OF LOVE TO THOSE READING THIS TRASH  
> xoxo
> 
> Icy-kun  
> (◕‿◕✿)


	4. Chapter 4

Rin was struggling with all his might, pushing Haru away and trying to fight him off while he bared his fangs and growled desperately.

"W-What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get off of me, don't... don't touch me, Haru! What the hell is wrong with you? No, stop!"

His voice hitched and he threw his head back to protect his neck instinctively when the blackhaired Alpha reached out one hand to grab it.

"Relax, okay?", Haru muttered and caught Rin's wrists, pushing them down into the mattress. "I'll be careful, I know that you're not used to this, just relax..."

His eyes were wider and darker than usual, a violent storm was raging in their depths and Rin felt like screaming at him and hitting him in the face until he was back to normal.

"Haru!", he tried to get through to his friend again. "Haru, this isn't you! _Listen_ to me! I told you to _stop,_ okay? You're not like this, you're different, you're not the same as the other Alphas, I _know_ that, Haru..."

He was close to losing it, but suddenly, Haru removed his hands and stared down at him, swallowing dryly.

"You... I didn't... Rin, oh God, I'm _sorry,_ you just-"

He leaned down and rested his forehead against the Omega's, stroking his sides and hips with gentle movements to calm him down. Rin exhaled shakily and his head fell to the side in exhaustion.

"Oh fuck, Haru... You scared the living shit out of me just now", he breathed and relaxed into the Alpha's touch. "Why... why _are_ you like this? Usually, you're the one that defends me when the other Alphas get all riled up, but since we've gotten here you're... different."

The Alpha began to purr when he noticed the amount of distress that clouded Rin's scent and started running one hand over his neck with gentle pressure.

"I don't know", he admitted quietly. "The thought of some other guy being with you always makes me so _sick_ and I want to keep you for myself so I can be sure that you're safe and okay and _goddamnit,_ you're so annoying and loud and touchy and bright and you're just _you_ and I want you to stay like this, I want you to shine like you've always done, I want you... I _want_ you."

His voice was slowly fading out as he talked and when he opened his eyes again, Rin was looking up at him with an unreadable expression and Haru wished he could hear Rin's thoughts the way Makoto was able to hear his.

"You're a proper dickhead, you know?", a voice suddenly spoke very softly. "You can't even say _I love you_ when you obviously mean it."

Haru gasped and then, Rin's arms were wrapped around him and they kissed with all the pain, longing and passion they could ever bring up until both of them were struggling to breathe but unwilling to break apart now. Finally, when white fog was starting to spin in his head, Haru pulled back just enough to fill his lungs with fresh air. His grip on Rin's neck had loosened a while ago already but the Omega was laying completely still, purring and following Haru's every move intently with his gaze.

"Actually... that was really sweet of you", Rin muttered, blushing slightly. "You're special to me too, I've liked you for a long time now. But... you were so distant all those years and you never said that you wanted a mate in the first place, then you began fighting the other Alphas off for me and I thought it was just some kind of brotherly affection... I didn't know that you were jealous."

A small smile tugged at Haru's lips as he buried his face in the crook of Rin's neck and took in the bittersweet scent that surrounded the redhaired man. It didn't smell like an Alpha, it didn't smell like an Omega either - it smelled like Rin and it was the best scent he'd ever known.

"Guess we are both pretty dense then. You were talking about Alphas like you despised them, I couldn't have known that you thought different about me."

Rin sighed and lifted one hand, running it over Haru's cheek and down to his shoulder.

"Oh man, you're right. We're both stupid, hm?", he asked with a tired grin. "I could seriously punch myself in the face just now."

The blackhaired Alpha agreed with a low purr and suddenly, he pressed his lips onto Rin's, kissing him until their cheeks were flushed and their hair sweaty.

"Let's try again, but this time, we'll do it right, okay?", Haru whispered as he moved to gently push Rin's jeans down.

He was still feeling the effects of his rut, but the pressure in his abdomen had turned into a dull ache he could easily push aside for the time being. Right now, he just wanted to touch and see and feel as much of Rin as possible.

"Hm... Yeah, I like it better when you're calm", the Omega purred and lifted his hips slightly to help Haru undress him. "Makes you sexy."

With a quiet chuckle, the blackhaired man pulled off his own shirt, threw it to the floor and leaned down to kiss the younger male again.

"Sorry for that, I didn't mean to force you - I just lost control. But I promise that it won't happen again, as long as you promise me something in return."

His blue eyes were shimmering like pieces of aquamarine in the dim evening light that fell through the window and Rin caught himself staring at Haru's beautiful face once again.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Of course. Anything you want", he muttered absent-mindedly.

The Alpha leaned down, grabbed his wrists again and pressed them into the sheets with just enough force to make Rin turn his head and expose his neck instinctively.

"No other Alphas. You'll wear my mark, visible for everyone. Have I made myself clear?", Haru asked quietly, releasing the younger man from his grip.

Rin looked up at him from the corner of his eye, breathing slightly faster than usual.

_Haru's mark_

He would get to wear Haru's mark. He would be tied to Haru from then on. He would belong to Haru and only to Haru. Nobody would bother him anymore. He would be safe from Kobayashi's stupid comments and disgusting touches. They wouldn't _stare_ anymore.

"Yeah", he whispered against the Alpha's lips. "Yeah, that's okay."

And before he could even finish, he felt a searing pain in his neck and then a rush of arousal that flooded his whole body and left him as a sweaty, moaning mess, writhing beneath Haru until the older male finally loosened the muscles on his jaw and pulled his fangs out of the Omega's tender skin.

"You taste delicious. Everything about you is delicious", Haru purred as he licked the small droplets of blood from his lips and began to groom the wound with his tounge to close it.

When he was done, he found Rin _mewling_ with despair, pushing up his hips against the Alpha's thigh to create at least some kind of friction that would relief a bit of the pressure that had seized him.

"Don't talk bullshit, _do_ something against this!", he whimpered pathetically. "It's _your_ fault, you should've told me you were going to do it right here an... nngh... Ahh~!"

He threw his head to the side when Haru suddenly grabbed his clothed erection and licked the fresh wound on his neck again, sending small shockwaves of pleasure down his spine.

"You'll have to tell me how you want me to touch you, okay? I want to make you feel good", the Alpha muttered quietly and Rin would've laughed at his serious expression if he hadn't been so desperate right now.

A dark blush covered his cheek as he leaned up to glower at Haru and bared his fangs.

"Honestly, just- ... Ah, fuck..."

His words turned into a groan when he felt slender fingers push down his shorts and curl around his cock again for a second before moving further. Rin gasped, flinched back and made Haru tilt his head.

"What's wrong?"

The Omega growled defensively, lowering his head and brushing away a few loose strands of hair that were falling into his face.

"I... feel weird", he admitted with a pout. "This is the first time I do something... something like _this_ with a male Alpha."

Haru tackled him down and kissed him breathless, his deep blue eyes closed for a moment as he basked in the feeling of just being able to hold, to _kiss_ Rin as much and as long as he wanted.

"Never?", he muttered. "But you're so beautiful, I'm sure many guys hit on-"

"I turned them down. _All_ of them", Rin responded softly, running his hands through Haru's hair. "I didn't like how they treated me. You're the only Alpha who ever let me handle things on my own without always trying to boss me around."

He stopped abruptly when he felt another rush of pleasure wash over his body that made him lift his hips and press them against Haru's hand that was still resting between his legs.

"W-What the hell?", he panted in shock. "Haru? Oh fuck, Haru... ahh... ngh!"

Something in his body seemed to shift, he felt hot liquid trailing down his thighs and dripping onto the bedsheets, he wanted to get up but suddenly, the blackhaired Alpha held him down and his ocean blue eyes shone amusedly.

"What's wrong? Never felt this before?"

Even his lips twitched into a short smile when he saw the insecureness on Rin's face. That was the answer he wanted. Still, a part of him howled, seeing his Omega so distressed was no option when he was able to make him feel better.

"Haru..."

The pathetic whine made Haru finally take pity on the younger man.

"It's fine, Rin. Give me a moment, then I'll take care of you", he assured quietly.

※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※

Rin was gasping for air, clawing the bedsheets beneath him and pushing his face into the pillows while he curved his back to _feel_ more, to let Haru _touch_ him more. Fingers were drawing small patterns on his back and thighs while Haru moved inside of him with agonizingly slow thrusts, driving him completely insane with want and need. But no matter how much he begged or cried or screamed at the Alpha, Haru continued his lazy pace, hands sometimes clawing at Rin's hips for a moment as if to restrain himself.

"H-Haru, goddamnit!", the young Omega finally sobbed, on the verge of tears. "Stop, _please,_ I can't take anymore! I... I want y-you... I want..."

His voice cracked, he broke down with a cry and suddenly, Haru leaned down, kissing the fresh mark on the Omega's neck and his grip on Rin's waist tightened.

"I know", he whispered soothingly and with that, his thrusts became harder and faster until Rin was mewling in pleasure, trying to push back against his Alpha to take him even deeper.

Hearing his childhood friend beg for him so desperately had been pure torture for Haru, but he knew that Rin wouldn't be able to restore his heat cycle if he wasn't being treated like a real Omega - at least for a while. His own desire was pulsing beneath his skin but until this moment, he'd been able to hold back. Now, something like a small cord inside of him snapped and two pieces of his mind drifted apart, making him growl and shove his hips against Rin's even harder. The scent that coated everything here, the feeling of being connected to an Omega - _his_ Omega - clearly brought out the Alpha in him. Each moan from Rin pushed him further and further towards this edge of hot, white pleasure he was ready to fall down, but only with Rin, just Rin, Rin, Rin Rin Rin _Rin-_

"Haru!"

The voice was loud and clear as Rin shouted, clenched around the Alpha's cock and immediately, Haru's hand was between his legs, stroking him into completion and through his whole climax before he gave two hard, final thrusts.

 _"Mine,_ do you _understand,_ Rin?", he breathed and then, he pushed into the Omega one last time as his knot expanded and he was coming _hard,_ a drawn-out growl left his throat and Rin whimpered as he felt Haru filling him up.

They stayed like this for a moment, then both of them collapsed down and Haru closed his eyes for a moment. He was resting half on top, half next to Rin when the Omega suddenly purred, contently and tired and _satisfied_ and it sounded just like Haru felt right now. He kissed Rin's neck and jaw and cheek and temple and the redhaired man leaned up to kiss him back.

"God, I feel fucked up", he chuckled and blushed embarassedly while Haru just curved his brows.

"Well, you basically are."

Rolling his eyes, Rin slumped back onto the mattress and rested his head on a pillow.

"D-Don't say such things with a straight face like that!", he grumbled sheepishly. "It's weird."

But the Alpha huffed and buried his face against the younger male's shoulderblade.

"Hm. Go to sleep for a while. You look tired."

He wasn't even done with talking when the calm, deep breaths of the Omega told him that he was already fast asleep.

※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※

"Fuck, what's that?"

One of the Alphas lifted his head and sniffed cautiously, fangs bared and pupils narrowed down to slits.

"Smells like Omega."

A few other men had detected the scent too and the coach was desperately trying to keep them at bay, when suddenly, a door opened and the only two missing team members walkes towards them - even though there was a light limp in Rin's usually so prideful stride.

"Matsuoka, Nanase!", the coach bellowed. "You have disobeyed my _direct_ instructions after simply taking a day off and disappearing yesterday! Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Haru nodded curtly, then he turned to face Rin.

"It was my fault. I forgot my suppressants at home in Tokyo and Rin helped me through my rut."

A gasp echoed through the whole group of Alphas and Kobayashi clenched both fists, his whole body was trembling.

"Matsuoka?", he asked mockingly, but there was a hateful undertone to his voice. _"Our_ Matsuoka? Who despises Alphas to the bone?"

Stepping forward, Rin let his snow white fangs flash in the morning light.

"I don't despise _all_ Alphas, just the ones like you", he hissed dangerously. "Stupid, ignorant idiots who think they can treat Omegas like obedient slaves and servants. You're not Alphas, you're pathetic assholes, a disgrace to your gender and should be ashamed of yourself."

With an enraged roar, Kobayashi lunged forward and tackled the redhaired Omega to the ground, pushing Rin's black jacket down in the progress when suddenly, a flaring red mark appeared under the fabric and he flinched back.

"W-What?", he breathed in shock. _"Marked?_ He fucking _marked_ you?"

Out of the blue, someone grabbed his neck and he whined miserably at the sudden pressure, then he let himself get dragged off of the Omega.

"Damn right. Respect other people's bonds and leave Rin alone _right now_ or your toothbrush will be unemployed this evening", Haru spoke calmly and let go of Kobayashi's neck abruptly before throwing a glare at the rest of their team. "Anyone else got a problem?"

Heads were shook violently, then everyone returned to staring at their coach who was smiling grimly.

"Well, you're both of age and you know what you're doing - but there will be no special treatment. Fifty push-ups for each of you and thirty rounds around the plaza as a punishment for yesterday. _Go!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _KNOW_ that I've kept you waiting for the smut. What was it? Like, 2 or 3 weeks? _SO_ sorry, but school and depression and relationship problems and physical pain do _NOT_ exactly help with writing ;-;  
>  FORGIVE ME  
> Lots of love,  
> xoxo
> 
> Icy kun  
> (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
